


Bon Appétit

by GAOG



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cookery teacher Park Seonghwa, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Music producer Kim Hongjoong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, 朴星和×金弘中
Kudos: 1





	Bon Appétit

身為廚藝教室裡最受歡迎的老師、SNS上追蹤的粉絲數破萬的療癒系料(理)性(感)男，朴星和難得的在料理方面遭受了前所未有的挫敗感。

「吃吃看這個。」他夾了一塊肉送到正專注於作曲軟體的戀人嘴邊。  
肥瘦比例恰到好處、煎得焦香金黃的五花肉，還用上了他特製的祕方醬料醃得入味卻又不至於死鹹，正好和豬肉本身的滋味結合後相互輝映——「怎麼樣？」他期待的看向對方。

金弘中眼也沒抬的張嘴接受餵食，邊咀嚼邊隨口回答：「不怎麼樣。」

朴星和再接再厲，「那這個呢？」  
他親手包的餃子，不只裡面的肉餡特地選用了不油膩又有口感的豬後腿肉，餡料的調味也是頗下了一番功夫的，更不用說那個餃子皮……

「很普通嘛。」金弘中用漫不經心的語氣說。

戀人那雙形狀姣好的淺紅色嘴唇一張一闔之間吐出的話語還是讓他恨恨的暗自咬了咬牙。明明平常也不是特別挑食的人，今天卻硬是沒給他一句好話、甚至連正眼都不看他一眼……朴星和不禁有點哀怨的瞅向身邊的人。  
他的帽T穿在金弘中身上顯得過於肥大寬鬆，然而戀人平常在家時卻很喜歡像這樣的衣著；連帽底下用headband把瀏海都撩了起來看起來清爽又休閒，戴著副圓圓的大眼鏡托腮盯著螢幕上不同音效的音軌，一臉嚴肅思考的神情看在朴星和眼裡反而覺得可愛。

他忍不住湊過去，一手扳過那張五官精緻的小臉與他的戀人接吻。  
金弘中一開始還有點慌亂無措，想喊他的名字、想喝斥阻止的話卻全數被他的舌尖給抵回了嘴裡，連帶著舌頭也鑽進他的口腔溫柔又曖昧的舔遍了內裡每一吋軟肉。從筆記型電腦上移開的雙手猶疑不定的錯過了拒絕的時機，最終只能在本人薄弱的意志之下毫無推阻作用的按在朴星和的肩膀上。一吻結束，兩人的嘴唇分開時甚至能看得見濕漉漉的水光沾在彼此的唇上。

「那這個呢？」朴星和沒頭沒腦的問句讓金弘中愣了一下。  
「——好吃嗎？」

因為他的問話而下意識的舔了嘴唇後才反應過來；他的戀人害羞得像是快要整個人都縮進他的衣服裡躲起來了。  
朴星和又無奈又好笑的看著他，卻絲毫沒有就這麼含糊帶過的打算。「剛剛那個……怎麼樣？」甚至還指了指自己的嘴唇又問得更露骨了一點。

金弘中按著雙耳——大概是不想被他發現自己耳根泛紅的不爭氣模樣，然而其實朴星和早已將他羞窘的樣子盡收眼底——，眼神飄忽的支吾其詞：「呃……哦，還不壞……？」他不太確定的說。

既然這麼不確定的話，那不如再試一次。朴星和挑眉，這麼想的同時也就這麼做了；而金弘中原本放在他肩上半推半就的雙手不知何時也轉而摟住了他的脖子。  
此時此刻不需要言語他們也能準確的理解彼此的行動和意圖。

-

「呀，朴星和，上次我去廚藝教室接你下班的時候那個在你旁邊的女孩子、還有老是在下課後纏著你要電話號碼的那個老師、還有之前和你一起拍影片的那個做法國菜的廚師、還有……」金弘中扳著手指一個一個的細細數來，差點十隻手指頭都用上了還數不完。  
「——你覺得怎麼樣？」最後這問句幾乎就是從牙縫裡擠出來的。

……朴星和還以為是不是忘了蓋上瓶蓋、在哪裡打翻了醋呢，這麼大的酸味。  
雖然小心眼的戀人也很可愛，但他還是明智的出聲打斷了對方正欲展開的第二波言語撻伐；朴星和有點無奈，卻又暗暗因為金弘中的吃醋而感到高興。

「不怎麼樣。很普通。」他故意學金弘中評價他的料理時的語氣說話。「其他人都是一樣的，只有你不一樣。」  
那雙多情的眼睛認真而專注的看著金弘中，好像世界上再沒有別的事物值得他轉開視線。

原本預期應該要害羞又彆扭得頭頂冒煙了的人卻猛地撲上來壓著他就是一頓亂親，還差點把筆電給推下了桌子；金弘中自己只顧著嗔怒抱怨朴星和「什麼啊」、「為什麼這麼肉麻」，嘴上忙著數落他卻又忍不住用雙手托著他的臉頰親吻他。倒是朴星和手忙腳亂的先是接住了一頭撞進自己懷裡的人、然後又驚險萬分的接住了他的電腦——這是在表演什麼雜技嗎……真是一團亂啊。

正哭笑不得的同時，一垂下眼就看見了因為主人突如其來的大動作而稍微滑落的連帽之下，一小撮紅色的頭髮露了出來。像本人一樣張揚又淘氣，似乎驕傲的炫耀著某種屬於金弘中獨有的神采奕奕，漂亮得生氣蓬勃。

這傢伙是他喜歡的人、也是喜歡著他的人。  
只是這麼想著，那雙被戀人熱情的唇舌親吻舔弄得濡濕的雙唇就彎起了好看的弧度。朴星和忍俊不禁的微笑了起來。

Bon Appétit  
fin.

鴆 2019.08.23 10:40PM


End file.
